


Why are you up so late?

by CeezoCico



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Heck you Deceit you made my bois feel bad, Insomnia, idk what I'm tagging help I'm a useless pan, like not really they just can't sleep after Deceit showing up, you could probably make this a ship if you wanted to but it's not meant to be you get me??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeezoCico/pseuds/CeezoCico
Summary: Patton finds Virgil awake late into the night, panicked from their slimy acquaintance’s appearance. Patton comforts Virgil before the anxious side asks the other a question.“Patton… Why are you up so late..?”





	Why are you up so late?

**Author's Note:**

> That new episode??? So good??? Deceit is only slimey boi but he gives us some good drama. Virgil was just so not in the mood this episode I swear he's such an edgy teen I love him. Pat was just trying his best and you know what you go padre I stan
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways have my angst, hope you like it!!

It was late, or early depending on your perspective, and Patton found his attention drawn to the small light peaking out through the rim of Virgil’s door. Patton let out a hum of confusion before approaching the door and carefully opening it.

The door creaked at the gentle push and there was a rush of movement on the other side. Continuing his movement, Patton entered the room to see the anxious side’s room in disarray. Said side was in bed, covers haphazardly thrown over himself and from the sound of heavy breathing, it was clear Virgil was not asleep.

Patton slowly walked through the room, dodging the headphones and laptop on the floor. Once he reached the halfway point, he spoke softly. “Virgil, are you okay? You sound pretty shaken up, kiddo.” All he got in response was a low groan. Patton felt his heart clench at the sound, he never liked when the others were upset, Virgil especially. “I’m coming over, okay Virgil? Don’t worry, it’s just me.” He said in warning, hoping not to scare the anxious side. 

Just as he reached the bed, he bent down onto his knees. Virgil opened his eyes partially to look at Patton, trying to keep a straight face despite the panicked look in his eyes. Patton gave him a kind smile, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“Hey kiddo.” He said softly, pushing the covers slightly to reveal more of Virgil’s face. All he got in response was a hum, the other not ready for talking just yet. “Bad night?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded, catching the covers in his hands to keep them occupied. 

“Want to talk about it?” Virgil turned his head away, not a no but not a yes either. “Bottling it up doesn’t make it go away Virgil.” His tone wasn’t exactly stern, but it was leaning towards it.

A sigh escaped Virgil’s lips before he turned back to the loveable side who encouraged him with a smile. “Deceit. Just Deceit always makes me feel so off and uncomfortable and-“ Virgil paused to breathe, finding the normally simple task difficult. After a few moments, he forced himself to sit up in his bed, shuffling aside to let Patton sit next to him. “I don’t like him being here… All he does is try to get his way and ruin everything…”

Patton hummed, “I get what you’re saying kiddo, but he’s,” He faltered, “He’s a part of Thomas, and we have to accept him as that. Even if we don’t like it.” 

“But why do we have to? Why do we have to accept him?” Virgil pulled at the bedsheets, crumpling it up in his fists. “It’s not like he helps anyone.”

“Maybe we haven’t found how he helps Thomas yet. When you first appeared, we didn’t know how you helped Thomas either but look at you now, you’re just important as the rest of us!” All Virgil did in response was sigh.

“I guess. Still doesn’t mean I’m going to like having him around. Or any of his friends.” His tone was harsh, clearly disgusted by the idea of it. Patton gave him a small smile, “And you don’t have to! But you have to at least accept that maybe Thomas doesn’t not like having him around.” 

Virgil sat up with a groan, leaning his head up against the wall his bed was propped up against. “Sure. I can try… But those guys pull anything and I’m getting Thomas to make them leave whether he wants them around or not.” The other just sighed fondly knowing that was the best he could get.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, neither wanting to depart. Though a question tugged at Virgil’s mind the entire time and he risked breaking the silence to get the answer.

“So,” He said, trying to not sound nervous, “Patton… Why are you up so late?” The usually enthusiastic side wasn’t quick to respond, sending Virgil’s anxiety into overdrive. “I mean, it’s just that I was wearing headphones, so I didn’t wake you up and you’re not wearing pyjamas, and I know how much you love pyjamas, so I was confused!” He rushed his words, trying to explain himself as quickly as humanly (Sidely?) possible despite his breaths coming in short bursts.

Patton turned to look at him directly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder that instantly grounded him. He was still anxious sure, but at least he could start to slow his breathing. “That’s it, you got it. Deep breaths, kiddo, you can do it.” Patton spoke softly, exaggerating his own breathing as an example.

After a few moments, Virgil’s breathing returned to a steady place and Patton gave him a large grin which Virgil returned though much smaller. “I’m sorry for worrying you Virgil, I just needed a second to figure out what to say.” Patton’s face dropped ever so slightly and he looked away. Virgil felt his heart tighten, Patton was feeling bad and it was all his fault- he should have never opened his mouth in the first place! He’s worse tha-

“Virgil, do you think I’m good at my job?” Patton asked slowly, clearly both desperate for an answer and wanting nothing of the sort. Virgil was taken aback, quick to reassure the other, “Of course you are Pat! I mean, look at Thomas! He cares about anyone with a shred of good in them and that’s all because of you!” 

Patton lifted his hair back towards Virgil, eyes starting to glisten, “But if I’m good at my job, then why is Deceit a part of Thomas? My job is to make him a good person but lying and, well, deceiving people is the opposite of being a good person!” The build up of tears grew and Virgil rushed to grasp Patton’s hand, squeezing them tightly. “Nobody’s perfect Patton, not even Thomas as much as he seems like it! You’ve done the best you can do. That’s enough.” 

Patton just stared at Virgil for a few moments, tears dripping down his face before he sniffled, and it all crashed down. Patton pulled Virgil close into a hug, letting his tears flow freely as Virgil sat there, frozen in shock. “Thank you Virgil, I needed to hear that…” Patton whispered, causing Virgil to relax into the hug and wrap his own arms around Patton. He let out a relieved sigh, “You’re welcome Popstar…”


End file.
